nicks_sonic_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanon Death Match SEASON FINALE!: NICK VERSUS VUXO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
FUCK WAITING! Hello everybody! and welcome to the SEASON FINALE of FANON DEATH MATCH! Today we have, NICK THE DRAGON-INFUSED HEDGEHOG VS. VUXO THE DEATH-BRINGER HEDGEHOG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Remember, Nick will get 12 YEARS worth of prep Time, but only for this fight, say there was Nick vs. Someone, this Prep time would have NEVER HAPPENED. Vuxo will also get his Spear of Judgement. Analysis Nick Powers Spin Dash - Nick curls up into a ball and spins then dashs, this can do major damage to a normal enemy and minor a stronger enemy. Homing Attack - Nick jumps as a ball and will always hit the enemy, this can be dodged by enemys with extreme speed, sometimes even sonic will not dodge it, this attack does very big damage to a minor enemy and still alot to a stronger enemy. Nickolas Boom - This is a modified version of the sonic boom, where he shouts "NICKOLAS BOOM" this has him dash faster than sonic's sonic boom speed, he is also with a green aura. after intense training can be turning into the Nickolas Air Boom, making him able to fly this can easily kill a minor enemy and do major damage to a stronger enemy, this takes up a 4th of his energy. Ki Blast - just like little energy attacks nbd nbd Pyrokinesis - he does have a flaming essential however it does have limits. Electrokinesis - he does have the ability to control lightning. Chaos - just chaos abilitys nbd nbd Power Share - Nick is able to give his lifeforce, super form, and just powers in general Mental Equipping - Nick is able to go into his own mind and pick a large selection of weapons, and some items are aren't weapons, however the Nick in the real world is stunned and can't move as he needs to concentrate to go into his mind while staying in the real world. Forms Lightning Form - Nick gains Lightning electric Sparks around him, and the he will turn a bit yellow. Nick will be a bit faster, and his electric attacks will be greatly enhanced. Super, Super 2 and Super 3 Forms - With 7 Chaos Emeralds, he will turn into his super form, his spikes all point upward he turns yellow and shines. He becomes nearly invulnerable to Any minor Attacks. Note: Super Nickolas the Hedgehog may be moved to it's own page. Mystic Form - It is unknown how this form is achived, but it is extremly powerful. Contained Dragon Form - Nick gains Light and Dark Green Dragon Scales, A Tail with a Golden Spike on the end of it and Little Spikes going down his back, two Dragon Fangs sticking out of the ends of his mouth, Two Wings with Claws on the end of them and Red eyes. Dragon Form - Nick becomes a Green, non Mobian Dragon. Vuxo Powers He has access to a variety of chaos abilities, like Chaos Spear,Chaos Blast,Chaos Lance, and Chaos Laser, which is a laser that he has used in order to clear roomfuls of enimies. He also uses new chaos abilities,like Chaos Ball, a ball of chaos energy that acts like a spirit bomb if it's charged enough. His last chaos move is Chaos Terminate, which is like a instant death move, it can kill any normal people, or super-powered characters that have been weakened to about half their strength. On his return, he learned how to manipulate stars, which gave him a new deathmove called Supernova, which he traps his opponent inside a star and blows it up while they're inside. Other star abilities are present, like Black Hole, which he creates a black hole and throws his opponet into it. He also has Starstorm, in which he sends down countless stars onto foes. He can use a move called Stardust, which he uses magical dust made from pure chaos energy, to confuse his opponets and turn allies against allies. He also uses a move called Chaos Blitz, which is a chaos- powered spin dash. Forms Super - Vuxo's Super Form, he gains more power. Hyper - Hyper form gets amazingly high power. Ultra - MOAR POWER Light - MOAR POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWER Deathbringer - Vuxo's Ultimate Form The Fight "Alright, Let's Settle this!" Nick shouted at Vuxo. "Yes Let me Kill you at LAST!" Vuxo yelled at Nick. = FIGHT! = Nick and Vuxo ran at each other and punched each other at the same time creating an explosion. Nick quickly got back up and Blasted Vuxo. Vuxo Reflected it though, then they kept reflecting it. Then it got to fast and blew Nick up. Nick backflipped and Punched Vuxo back several feet. Vuxo got up and enter Super, Nick turned Super aswell. They fought Blow for Blow, then Vuxo turned Hyper and Nick turned Super 2 then they fought More. Vuxo started Getting Pissed, Nick took it as an opportunity to enter Super 3 and blasted Vuxo. Vuxo was knocked back, Nick flew but Vuxo entered Light and elbowed Nick down into the center of the earth, but Nick flew back up with an uppercut, then Nick turned Contained Dragon Form just as Vuxo turned Ultra. Vuxo Punched Nick fifty times and then kicked him in the face knocking him back 50 feet. Nick dashed at Vuxo who teleported and kicked Nick in the face, who retorted by turning Mystic and punched Vuxo 57 miles back. Nick teleported and blasted Vuxo in the face. Vuxo had had enough and turned into the Deathbringer Form and summoned the Spear of Judgment. Nick dashed and Vuxo stabbed Nick with the Spear of Judgement in the chest. Nick then got up again and broke the spear, then landed on his feet, then he squished the Spear. "None of your Tricks are going to work on me!" Nick yelled clentching his chest. "MYSTIC BEAM!" Nick yelled disintergrating Vuxo. Nick took the Ashes, then teleported half of them to a planet, then the other half of the universe so he could never reform. K.O.! "I. Did. It..." Nick said. Ending HOLY SH!T THAT WAS ENTERTAINING! Now, the only TRUE way to settle this is a Rematch, if you want a Rematch, leave it in the comment section below. Category:Fanon Death Match